The Meeting
by Fluffle
Summary: Chapter 1, at the market. Chapter 2 After the Blitz ball match. Read and Review please.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: Ido notownFinal Fantasy X,I wishI did but I dont. I do not own the charactersportrayed in this story. except for Dylan.Well he owns me but thats a different story.

Rikku and Dylan: The meeting.

It was a typically hot day in Luca; the group had already split up. Wakka and Tidus had set off to the stadium to get ready for the big Blitzball match that was going to happen later in the day. Lulu, Yuna and had set off shopping Kimari was on guard as usual, but I (Rikku) wasn't in the mood.

Since leaving my Al Bhed family a few months before, to join Yuna as one of her Guardians had left me homesick (despite being Yuna's cousin). Fiends where one thing, but I craved a different kind of battle, I had tried to get Wakka involved in some play fighting but he always laughed and pushed me away.

Walking through the large city in the sweltering heat, I got a few looks at what I was wearing; well I was wearing just a yellow bikini top, a short thick weave green skirt, and black kneel high boots. Not forgetting my favourite scarf, it wasn't in keeping with the weather but I enjoyed fiddling with it when I was bored or stuck in an embarrassing moment, which seemed to be often. Unbeknownst to the people who looked at me I was concealing something up her sleeves, literally. I had decorative sleeves that where tied by dozens of little bows, under these where my daggers that I kept for emergencies. Not that I needed them I was capable of dispatching people barehanded.

"Rikku!" Spinning, I managed to whack about 7 people in the face with my outrageously styled shining blonde hair. It didn't help that I was only 5 ft 6 I felt tiny amidst the hustle and bustle of the city.

"Wakka?" As I set off sprinting over to him. I banged into a tall guy. I looked back as I carried on running, I didn't get a good look at him.

Quickening my pace made me more nimble, I just managed to stop before I ran into Wakka. "What's wrong?" My voice was thick with panic.

"Nothings wrong, I just forgot to give you your ticket." He handed me the ticket and smiled. I frowned and took it from him placing it into the pocket of my skirt. "Remember you gotta be there, don't be late, ya! I'll be counting on your support."

I couldn't help but giggle it was in my nature; he ruffled my hair in response. I saw him as a big brother.

"I gotta run: the team need some last minute coaching." He grinned and turned. "Oh and don't get into any trouble, ya!"

"I'll be there I promise." I called after him; he waved an arm smiling as he dashed off to the practise. "WHEN DO I EVER GET INTO TROUBLE." I shouted over to him, I looked over my shoulder seeing the guy I knocked over. I waved and hurried away so I didn't bump into him again.

I had walked round a large portion of the market by myself, not buying anything and not really talking to anyone except to say 'excuse me' when I tried to slip my nimble body between two people.

The sun was getting high, I suddenly realised how thirsty I had become. Finding the nearest sheltered bar I perched myself on a stood just ordering some water as it was all I fancied. A noise from a nearby alleyway caused me to get curious as to what was happening.

Slowly I crept over to the alleyway, I saw 5 men holding down and beating a single guy, people could hear the commotion but no one was trying to help. Without a single thought of my own safety I pulled my dagger out and left into the fray, literally. Running a few steps I jumped landing behind the burley man that was holding the beaten guy. Grabbing the guy by the chin I placed her sharp blade to the now quivering throat of the guy.

"Drop him." I growled. Not really knowing what I had gotten myself into. Upon seeing the burley man let the guy go I loosened my grip but did not let go, the urge to dig the blade into the man's throat was almost overwhelming. It was as if an animal instinct was taking over. The phrase 'kill or be killed' came to mind.

The man who had taken the beating stood up, I couldn't help but stare at him for a second. It was the guy I had knocked over earlier, but this time I got a good look. He was tall and handsome, his hair looked impeccable despite the beating he had received, and his smile sent shivers down my spine. The beating hadn't fazed him; his smile was the smile of confidence.

"Thank you, but now that I'm not being held I don't require your assistance." His voice was deep and smooth; it was like listening to velvet, if the fabric could talk.

I flashed my cheekiest grin. "Nonsense, I've started so I might as well finish." I giggled and pressed the blade slowly against the man's throat drawing blood instantly. The tall stranger seem to get the hint, he lunged at what appeared to be the ringleader's. He punched him sharply on the cheek; there was a definite thud as the man stumbled back.

Turning my attention back to the howling man who life was slowly fading from his body, I dropped him like a bag of potatoes. Looking round I waited for the next guy to attack.

The stranger was faring better then I thought, he was no longer unarmed, picking up a blue coloured blade from the ringleader he dispatched by breaking his neck. Smiling at him I got caught from behind by a guy that seemed rather tall even to me. I spun so I faced the wall, running up it I managed to get rid of the large hairy arm round my neck. I pulling it up with me as I ran the then pulled to down so it was bent awkwardly behind his back. Feeling his shoulder and arm break I pushed my dagger quickly into the side of his neck roughly where his windpipe was. I twisted the blade so the would could never close even if it was stitched, he gasped and spluttered as he fell to the floor. I jump and landed on his neck hearing the snap I gave one more hop just to make sure he'd never get up.

There where two guys left I leant against the wall shaking slightly at the lives I had just wasted to effortlessly watching as the stranger threw his dagger into the back of the head of one of the guys as he tried to run. The last guy he let go.

"What did you do that for? He's going to get someone now." I frown and looked the guy I had rescued. Despite the odd splatter of blood he looked really attractive.

Now that the fracas had finished people were started to come see what had happened. Before I knew what was happening the strange man had grabbed my hand pulling me down the alley and through the backdoor of a restaurant.

"Hey, you're bleeding." I felt his hand run over my shoulder softly, I winced as I felt a slight pain. "It's just a scratch." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back giggling softly, I almost got lost in his eyes.

There was more commotion outside, and screaming as the bodies where found. Taking my hand again, he quickly walked out the front door as if we had gone for a meal.

"I know where we can…" I ran ahead pulling him behind me to the direction of the ship. Checking the time, there was plenty before the match.

We were safely locked on the ship within 20 minutes of leaving the restaurant. I had shown the man into the living area, he grabbed a first aid kit before he sat down. Slowly looking through it he hadn't said a thing to me since we arrived. I paced up and down the floor slowly, the gentle thud of my footsteps was causing my pulse to stop racing.

"Who…" I started to ask but the rest seemed irrelevant. He looked up as he found the iodine and some cotton wool.

"I'm Locke, well that's what most people call me." He tried to hold back a blush, I could tell that last bit of honesty wasn't like him. It was as if I knew him without him telling me.

"I'm Rikku," I smiled as he sat me down on the seat next to him. "What do people not call you then." Slowly pushing the strap of my bikini down, off my shoulder, he reached round my body handing me the iodine. I held me breath waiting for the sting. He chuckled softly; moving himself closer to me his breath was on the back of my neck, and causing the hairs to stand up. His free hand was on my hip, as if to steady and comfort me.

"Most people don't call me Dylan." He whispered the name into my ear and I felt shivers down my spine. Pressing his fingers lightly down into my skin, he pressed the iodine soaked cotton wool onto my cut. I gasped and pulled away, but his grip moved me back tight into his body.

"I guess I'll call you Dylan then," I turned my head looking into his deep grey and amber eyes, "because I'm not like most people."

Holding my breath I waited for his response. He lean forward and kissed my lips softly, I panicked slightly but I was enjoying myself, I kissed him back gently, sensing my panic he pulled away.

"You're going to be late." He whispered his eyes were soft as he brushed my hair from my eyes.

"Late?" I frowned slightly then realising that the game was going to start soon I reluctantly pulled away. "Do you want to…?" I bite my lip looking at him seeing his smile.

"No, I need to be somewhere else," I frowned again. "But you'll see me again." He smiled and walked to the door. "Trust me."

With that he disappeared, but something about him assured me he will be back.

AUTHOR NOTE: I am fan fiction so be nice. I wasn't sure where this story was going or indeed the next chapter but im sure it will be different and surpise you all. If you have any comment or questions please feel free to ask, I will answer as many as I can with the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Tori xxx


	2. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Finaly Fantasy X, nor any of the characters portrayed in the story. HOWEVER I do own Dylan, and the new character whichI am not telling you who it is because it might spoil the ending.

Sighing softly as he left, I stood there watching him. There was something on the table there wasn't meant to be there, it was a tiny picture. I picked it up looking at what it might be. I recognised 1 people on it, Auron but…wait…who was the child. It hit me the child was Dylan, does that mean that, that he's Auron's son. Why did he leave that picture? Thousands of questions flooded through my brain. I needed to know, but I can't just go to Auron and ask him, and I don't know when I'd see Dylan again.

Grabbing my jacket I pulled it on, putting the picture into my top pocket so I don't crush it. I sprinted to the stadium I just made it, pulling my ticket out I easily found Yuna, Lulu, and Kimari although Auron wasn't there. I grinned as I sat down Yuna frowned at me.

"Auron was looking for you." She smiled "Aren't you staying?" I frowned slightly wondering what she was thinking of, and then it hit me.

"Oh um, im a bit cold." I smile wanting to hide the scratch I had gotten from the fight.

Nothing more was said about it, Auron joined us a few minutes after I arrived, he smiled at me something he never did, unless it was slaughtering something. Sitting next to me, he was watching the game, after about 2 minutes of frowning and staring at him, he turned to me.

"Is there something wrong Rikku?" I couldn't help but blush, shook my head looking at the game trying to get into it but something was bugging me. "If you say so." He knew I could be stubborn.

Half time came and I needed a drink, standing up I felt Auron follow me. "What's wrong with you today?" I frowned at him, whipping some sweat off my face. "Your too hot take your coat off." He pulled the shoulder of my jacket and I winced. I bit my lip looking at the floor. "What happened?" his stern voice compelled me to tell him the truth. Turning myself to look at him.

"I got into a little fight its nothing major." I smiled, "Well I was saving someone." I bit my lip again pulling the picture from my pocket. "This guy…" I showed him the picture blushing slightly wondering what he'd do now he's seen the picture.

He studied the picture for a few minutes, and I studied him.

"You've met Dylan I see." He tried to smile but couldn't. "Maybe I should tell you a few things about him." It was as if he seemed pushed.

"No." I smiled, "tell me when your ready." I giggling softly, he smiled 'I've always seen him as father figure, but…I don't know.'

"I'll tell you tonight, but whatever you're thinking he's my brother." I frowned looking at him and the picture, it hit me I could see it. I smiled blushing slightly.

The rest of the day went smoothly, they won so Wakka and Tidus were hyper. Then they went drinking I went with them but I wasn't in the mood to party. On the way back to the ship I was walking by myself just staring at the sky, the moon looking very bright this evening. I had made my first two mistakes, 1 walking to the ship on my own and 2 not paying attention to the area I had walked into.

I was still looking at the moon when I heard someone shouting, "That was the bitch that helped him escape." The next thing I knew three guys were jumping me, both my hands being held one by each guy and my hips held by the one in front of me. I bit my lip trying not to scream but I couldn't help it they startled me and totally disarmed me. I tried to kick but one guy behind me had already buy shackles onto my ankles I could barely move them. My arms behind my back where next not just my wrists but my elbows meaning my arms where nearly pulled from the sockets. I screamed in pain hoping to get someone's attention. But I was in a bad area most people didn't respond to screams because they didn't want to get involved. The guy who held her leg started to punch and kick her. "I was the guy your friend let go, I saw what you did. You killed my family." There was a sharp stinging pain in the side of my neck; everything was starting to go black at the edges, my legs turned into jelly.

Back on the ship a few hours later, Auron was sleeping somewhat peacefully when someone started to walk over to him. Sensing someone there he slowly draw his tiny dagger from under his pillow. The figure moved over him he could see hands moving to his throat. Sitting up quickly he pushed the blade into the neck of the figure.

"Geeze Auron you jump at everything. I was just going to wake you up." The voice was from someone he hadn't heard from in a while. Moving the dagger he turned the light on to see his brother, he was looking a little panicked.

"What's wrong?" although he was half asleep he knew something big must have been wrong. Sitting on the chair opposite Dylan pulled out something from his jacket.

"I was given this note about 20 minutes ago, I came straight here to see if it was true and it is." He looked at the floor looking actually sad but Auron could see right through his charade.

Taking the note he saw the words that chilled him to the core:

We have the blonde one, the one who rescued you. Now she will pay for your crimes, but we wont kill her no. We're going to sell her. She should make a profit.

Your friend. Mika.

"Where have they taken her?" Dylan didn't reply he still looked at the floor. Auron got up quickly dressing, turning back to him. "WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY TAKE HER?" He shouted at him, feeling a type of anger he had never felt before. He was slightly taken back by this.

"Mika, I know where his place is." Standing up he opened the door striding out confidently. Auron followed swiftly realising he was a good half a head shorter then his little brother. It only took then a few minutes to get to the entrance of what looked like a brothel.

"What type of person did you get yourself mixed up in?" Auron frowned at him.

"Spare me the big brother lecture you lost the right the minute you walked out on me." Opening the door to the brothel, he was greeted by a woman who half smiled and half frowned at him. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon." He walked straight past her to thru the door, Auron not know what to do, and he followed not saying a word. There was a heavy wooden door barring their way. Dylan kicked it squarely in the middle it didn't move an inch.

"Sometimes, you have be calm." Auron knocked on the door and it opened slightly Dylan kicked again making it open sharply. Grinning he saw the same fire in Dylan that was in him when he was younger when he left with Braska, when he had left Dylan.

A man in a long black coat greeted them he smiled; his red hair was tied upand about 5 ft 9 although Dylan dwarfed him it was obvious he was more powerful not physically but by the masses of men that stood behind him. For some reason he looked familure."I wondered when you where going to show up. If you're here for the auction your too late, I sold her. Well that's a lie, I decided not to sell her." He turned looking to the side there she was bound but her arms where tied at the front not behind, her ankles where too. She wasn't wearing her short skirt and bikini top that she was earlier. She had a small robe that just seemed to cover her. Bruises covered her arms and legs. "It's just a shame she hasn't woken up yet, I want her to enjoy her time with me, as much as was going to I with her."

It was Auron who jumped first trying to run towards the guy; Dylan grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. Mika had already gotten his guy I pick Rikku up. "I wouldn't if I was you, I might just have to do something we'll both regret." He grinned sadistically as he walked over to Rikku who looked unconscious. He ran his hand through her hair, moving down to smell it. "Hmmm she smells like apples." He grinned.

I wasn't unconscious; I was biding my time waiting for that jerk to get closer. Being held up by one guy and having Mika smell her hair wasn't something she was enjoying but it was better then being beaten. While she was lying on the floor she had managed to get the lock on the cuff unlocked, something she had learned as a child. The jerk said her hair smelt like apples he was wrong.

"Its actually pineapple you idiot." She pulled her hands free grabbing his head bring it down on her knee. The guy tightened his grip on her trying to suffocate her. It was working she was gasping for air. Mika punched her it was more effective then the drugs and but it was more painful. She was dropped to the floor. Blacking out quickly, as Mika turned round he saw his men lay slain on the floor, both Dylan and Auron were out of breath, blood covered both of them. There stances where identical, except one had a blade and the other had daggers. The last two men of his charged them but it was useless, the both side stepped the men plunging their weapons into them as if it was nothing.

"I'll get him, you get her." Dylan suggested. As he started to move towards him.

"NO. I'll get her, he's your problem." He moved over to where Rikku lay now with a pool of blood round her where her nose was broken.

Dylan was already sizing up Mika, who looked half scared, hand to hand was not his thing.

"Go, I'll see you back at the ship." Dylan was circling slowly drawing the blonde guy to the other side of the room.

Taking his coat off Auron wrapped her in it, picking him up holding her closer to him moving towards the door. "Alright I'll see you back there." Quickly moving out the door towards the ship he heard a crash wondering how long it would take his brother to sort the guy out.

Dylan watched his brother go and smiled. Picking up a body of a dead guard he chucked it to the other side of the room. Whispering. "You are a genius, and he didn't even recognise you." Mika smiled, moving over to him, pulling him close kissing his lips softly.

"I should hope not, although im not sure about me pretending to be a guy. Its very hard to disguise myself." She grinned at him as she let her hair down. it falling to her waist in long red ringlets. "But going after the blonde, was there any reason?" Trying not to sound jealous as she pulled her long coat off revealing her voluptuous body.

Dylan grinned at her drinking in her image. "Yes. He's in love with her."

Author Note: Hey I just wrote this while watching TV I hope it makes sence please review it on if you like it or not, andI will try to write the next chapter as quickly as possible, but if anyone as an idea which direction this would goI would love to hear.

Tori xxx


End file.
